Wild One
by Ridicia
Summary: She grew up fearless thanks to her Father but there was one thing he didn't anticipate his words of encouragement would do. She longed to explore her Kingdom and didn't want to wait around for a proper escort.


**_A/N: A quick one shot, it's stand alone and doesn't go really with any of the stories I've written so far...I got this song stuck in my head and then the story followed shortly after. Hope you enjoy it! _**

* * *

_She's a wild one_

_With an Angel's face_

_She's a woman-child_

_In a state of grace_

_When she was 3 years old on her Daddy's knee_

_He said you can be anything you want to be_

_She's a wild one_

_Runnin' free_

Faith Hill- "Wild One"

She'd grown up fearless thanks to the encouragement of her Father. He'd always told her. "There is nothing you can't do, Zelda. All it takes is determination and hard work. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise." She was, after all, his precious baby girl, his little angel, his little Princess. Twelve years later, he is proud of the woman his daughter grew up to be but there was one thing he would never have imagined his words would encourage years later.

His words of encouragement had led to unexpected behaviour. Princess Zelda shunned her royal duties. Being the Crown Princess of Hyrule held no interest for her when she hadn't a clue about the country she was meant to rule. She knew so little of Hyrule's people and the toils they faced daily. She longed to shrug off her title and be just simply, Zelda. Of course, this was out of the question but whenever she felt down and that it was impossible. She'd remember those words spoken to her by her Father. "There is nothing you can't do, Zelda. All it takes is determination and hard work..."

It was then that the Princess came up with a marvellous idea. She wished to see the country side and to meet her people? Well, she would do just that. Going to her Father, she outlined her wishes and the steps she would take to ensure her safety. Being the doting Father that he was, he indulged her every whim and soon the Castle was bustling with activity. Carriages were being prepped, guards assembled and grand meals packed for the journey through the Country side. Scouts were sent to check the lay of the land and to determine if there were any dangers. The King's advisors all frowned upon this behaviour, warning the King that, this was not proper behaviour for the Crown Princess and that it would by a folly to encourage such wild behaviour in his daughter. It wasn't until much later that the King would fear that perhaps they were correct...

For a time, the Princess was satisfied with the arrangements she had made to see the country. Lon-Lon Ranch was beautiful and she'd enjoyed seeing the horses and learning about the main supplier of milk for the entire Kingdom. She'd enjoyed the sleepy town of Kakariko and was amazed at the growth that the promising town was showing now that there was no threat looming over them. Her entire country seemed to be thriving and it made her so proud! Eventually though, she tired of having to wait. Once more, she was gripped with the longing to just leave the Castle to explore. This feeling only intensified when her careful planning was shot down by her Father's advisors.

Her plan had been to see Gerudo Valley but her Father's advisors claimed that was one journey that they couldn't allow. Under no circumstances could they permit their Princess to venture so close to the bandit women's fortress. Fearing that she would be held for ransom, they refused to allow preparations for the trip to go forward. At first she was crushed by their heartless disregard but once again, she remembered her Father's words. "There is nothing you can't do, Zelda. All it takes is determination and hard work. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise."

Reinforced by words spoken to her so long ago, Zelda decided she would go herself. She would go without an entourage, and without protection. She was, after all fearless. There was nothing she couldn't do and nothing she wouldn't do. That first solo trip to Gerudo Valley went without a hitch. In fact it went so well, that when she decided she'd like to see Lake Hylia next, she went alone. She stopped telling her Father when she wanted to leave the Castle. It was so much more fun to go alone. It was also more exciting too. Hiding her identity allowed her to see exactly how her people truly were. Obviously, once she would return from her sudden trips, she was chastised for her recklessness. It was imperative that the Crown Princess did not just leave without a proper escort and guards.

Once again the King's advisors were warning him to rein in his wild daughter lest she find herself in a situation she couldn't get herself free of. This time, her Father worried that they may be right. He did not regret the words he had spoken so many years ago but now he feared that perhaps his baby girl didn't quite understand the dangers that she could possibly face as a young woman travelling the countryside. He attempted to have her see his reasoning but, it was became quickly apparent to him that his little girl was determined to learn the Country she would one day rule despite the dangers that were out there. So, he did the only thing he could think of to ensure her safety...

* * *

Grinning with barely contained anticipation, she threw her leg out the window. Her Father had increased security at the castle in light of her sudden independence but it did nothing to impede her. Gripping the rope tightly in her hands, she swung her right leg around the life line to wrap it securely around her leg to distribute her weight. Slowly she descended down her braided line to freedom. Today's (or should she say tonight's?) excursion was to Death Mountain. It would be a three day drip for her. She hoped to reach the base of Death Mountain by morning. That left her the better part of the night to travel through Kakariko. By morning everyone would know that she'd left the castle again. She wished she could spend more time on Death Mountain but she figured it would take roughly two days for her Father to figure out where she'd gone and to retrieve her. So Three days it was.

She crossed the Field with relative ease. She'd come across a few bandits but thanks to the darkness she was able to slip by them easily. Kakariko was a bit more of a challenge. A town never truly sleeps; there was always someone who was awake. Whether it be the guards charged with the town's safety, or the towns folk themselves.

Keeping her hood up and her face hidden in shadow, she slipped by several patrolling guards. Apparently the castle wasn't the only place where her Father had increased security. The night would soon giveaway to daylight and she was beginning to wonder if she'd even make it to Death Mountain as she ducked into another alley to avoid the night watch.

From the safety of the shadows, she watched as more guards walked by. She absently noted that they looked tired as they passed. A small part of her felt a stab of guilt. They were tired because of her. Their shifts were longer so as to be available to _her_ should she run into trouble. Her Father should have realized by now that she didn't need the extra protection. She could handle herself!

At least, that was what she thought until a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and yanked her deeper into the shadows. As first she just assumed she'd been found out. That assumption went right out the window at the sight of two men dressed in dirty rags.

"What's a doll like you doin' out 'ere all alone now." The one on the right sneered at her, not once loosening his hold on her upper arms.

"I t'ink she be lookin' fer comp'ny." The other said with a leer. "Jus' look at 'er Billy. She be quite tha looker."

Billy chuckled and yanked her hood down. "That she be Dean. Wonder if got a body ta match 'er face." Billy pawed at her cloak, the clasp unable to withstand the abuse, broke open and slipped from her shoulders.

Beneath the cloak, she wore a simple tunic over a dark pair of leggings, tucked into knee-high boots made of soft leather. She was now regretting her decision to go incognito. Anything that would have identified her as the Crown Princess of Hyrule had been left at home.

"Oh ho, ho!" Dean cackled in delight, his eyes drinking in their fill. "She 'as a body worthy o' da Goddesses she does!"

Zelda cringed, praying to melt into the brick wall she was pressed against. Dean started to tug at the neckline of her tunic, the fabric gaping open to expose her collar bone and the upper swell of her breasts when Billy smacked his hands away. "Now 'old yer horses ya old goat!"

"Ah Ain't old!" Dean snarled as he rubbed his stinging hands. "An' why ya do that fo'?"

"This hoity toity gal needs to be treated wit' class." Billy grinned, showing his missing front teeth. "Don' wanna rush it, ya know?"

Dean snickered. "Oh ya, I get ya. Class, we'll treat ya real good girlie. We'll even go one at a time at first ta get ya warmed up."

Her stomach clenched and her knees threatened to give out as they once against fumbled with her tunic, all the while arguing who would get to go first.

"Since when is rape considered treating a Lady with class." An angry deep voice asked from the mouth of the alley.

Billy paused to glance at the silhouette of the man standing at the entrance to the dark alley. "If a turn is wha' ya want. Ya can have it."

"A turn?" The man's voice dripped with disgust as he stepped closer. Zelda recognized him immediately and silently curse her Father. Of everyone employed at the castle, why'd he have to send _him?_

Link's gaze went to hers and a chill ran down her spine at the unbridled anger she saw within the sapphire depths. She briefly wondered if the anger was directed at her or the idiots that threatened her safety because that was what they now were. Idiots. Her fear had been shoved away because despite not wanting _him_ to be the one to come to her rescue she knew, without a doubt, that she was safe now.

"Considering that's my wife you have there, I'd prefer it if you release her. NOW!"

"Ya seem ta be makin' a lot o' demands fer someone who's out numbered." Dean hissed, cracking his knuckles.

Link turned his furious gaze to the second bandit. "I follow through on my threats if that's what you're getting at. Now let her go. I won't say it again."

"Don' ya dare." Dean snarled to his friend. "I'll take care o' this pansy."

Drawing the blade at his back, a wicked grin lit Link's face. "Just try it."

Seeing the sword, Billy let go of her to assist his friend. Upon her release, she inched back. Link easily fought against the two bandits and didn't look to be overwhelmed. She inched away a bit farther. She should really stay but really, what assistance could she offer? He had it handled and she just knew that once the fight was over he'd insist on taking her home. With that final thought she turned on her heel and ran. She would not go back until she'd seen Death Mountain! Now that she knew her Father had sent Link to retrieve her, she'd just be more careful in avoiding being seen.

Obviously she was lying to herself.

She'd maybe made it a block before she was pulled into another alley. At least this time it was Link.

"Are you mad? Why the hell did you run?" He demanded. He released her the minute he had her hidden with him in the shadows. "Oh and thanks, by the way, for the help back there." He added sarcastically.

"Oh please, as if you needed help."

"Maybe not, but do you maybe want to explain what you were doing back there?"

"What does it matter?" Zelda replied, hugging her arms around herself from the sudden chill at seeing the anger still lurking in his eyes. Apparently that angry look he'd had earlier had been for her.

"Your Highness..." He caught her arm as she tried to stomp past.

"Just forget it!" She yanked her arm free. "Let's just go, ok?" She buried her disappointment. She could always try to go to Death Mountain Tomorrow night...or in a few days if her Father really had assigned Link to watch her. Her shoulder's threatened to sag, escaping would be even harder now with Link watching her every movement.

"But where are you going?" He called to her. "Death Mountain is the other way."

"What?" She turned back to him. He hadn't moved and was watching her expectantly. "Aren't you taking me back home?"

"So you can sneak out again some other random night?" Link smirked at her surprised look. "Your Father isn't stupid, your Highness and neither am I."

"But...I don't understand..."

"Your Father knew you wouldn't give up your exploration of Hyrule. He figured if you refused to wait for them to prepare for the journey, he would do the next best thing."

Finally she understood and she smiled. 'He'd get the Hero of Time to escort me?"

"Ya, something like that." Link said with a crooked smile. "Now," he held his arm out to her, "shall we be off milady?"

Taking his arm, she suppresses her giggle at Link's silent warning to keep quiet. "But of course!" She whispered, pointing ahead with an exaggerated flourish. "On ward to Death Mountain!"

She learned something important that night. With Link by her side was more than fearless. She was invincible. There was no where she couldn't go, nothing she couldn't see and no one she'd rather explore it with than him. Years ago, her Father had given her the courage and the strength to test her limits and now with Link by her side, she could spread her wings. She was free to do what she wanted and her Father was satisfied that as long as her hero was by her side she would be safe.

THE END


End file.
